In recent years, portable electronic devices have been widely used based on mobility. In particular, among them, mobile communication terminals for voice communication between two parties are very popular, so much so that almost all people use them. Meanwhile, a mobile communication terminal may have various other functions as well. For example, a mobile communication terminal may support an MP3 audio player function, and may support an image collection function by which images can be collected. The portable electronic device supports a mobile game or an arcade game.
In this way, a battery usage level rapidly increases to support various functions of the portable electronic device, and accordingly, battery usage time tends to decrease. In addition, an integration of components into the portable electronic device is increasing such that the portable electronic device supports various functions while maintaining a slim size. The increase in integration decreases space for the emission of heat, and the portable electronic device is vulnerable to damage due to the emission of heat. Accordingly, the portable electronic device requires a suitable measure for decreasing battery usage level and improving heat emission.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.